


Walking the Phantom Paths

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Sorry, no real good summary for this story... cept for it was rather depressing to write.... Sam was running, but her running only brought her to a point where it seems that she would be stuck... in limbo... Dying in the hospital while reliving her life, never knowing that Danny was doing all he could to save her.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Danny rushed from the school, his ice blue eyes looking for one girl in particular. It was the last day of school and he had only seen her once that day and it had possibly been the worst viewing of all time.

"Damn it, where could she be?" the halfa inquired out loud as several of his peers loitered the large front lawn of Casper High. As he was shoved from behind he growled only to find Paulina. The Hispanic had been his crush for such a long time, but then he had found out a few things about the girl in question that he had not known and none of them were very flattering. For one she was as shallow as Sam, his best friend, had called her. At first it had been an accident, but after that Sam had refereed to her as shallow on a daily basis. Danny had found it rather annoying until one day he had caught Sam and Paulina behind the school a couple of years ago. The Goth girl had been on the ground, her knee scrapped as Paulina had stood over her, but Sam had not cried and she had never told Danny what had happened that day not knowing that he had seen the very end of the exchange.

Flashback

"I know that you like him and after all that I have found out I think that I will date him," Paulina said with a giggle. "That would make me the most popular girl in the world."

"You need to back off!" Sam had warned. "Danny doesn't need someone like you in his life!" The Hispanic had smirked as she kicked Sam in the chest.

"Oh, honey, have you forgotten that Danny loves me and not you!" Sam had looked crestfallen for like two seconds before regaining her look of detachment. Danny had almost stepped in at that moment, but Sam had grabbed the Queen of Casper High and yanking had pulled the girl down to her level.

"You think that he is dumb and that he wouldn't see through your scheme. Danny is smarter than anyone gives him credit for."

"He could be as dumb as a brick wall and I wouldn't care," the Hispanic hissed. "He's a superhero! I would be like Lois Lane with her Superman! Everyone one would envy me while he fights to protect me from every evil that would come my way! He already worships me as I am, but he would wait hand and foot on me just to make me happy!" the dark haired teen gloated. Sam punched the other girl before getting up.

"Danny would never do that!" Just then Dash showed up, his teal eyes taking in the squabbling females.

"You need to lay off each other," the blond jock stated as he grabbed Paulina's arm before dragging her away from the irate Goth.

End of Flashback

"Hello Danny," the dark haired girl cooed. She had been trying to get him for a while now, but he seemed immune to her charms now. He was probably pissed about the incident earlier that day, but that was okay. He would forgive her now that the Goth was out of the picture. The Hispanic grabbed his upper forearm, his body stiffening under her hands. "It's okay. She's gone now. She understands that we are together now." Danny growled as he yanked his arm out of her grasp causing the popular girl to gasp out. The movement around them seemed to stop at his next words.

"Paulina, you and I will never be together. You are a shallow and hateful bitch and I just don't see me dating someone like that, much less waiting hand and foot on someone like you." He stormed off as someone called out that they had caught it on tape while others applauded his dis to the most popular girl in high school. Where could she be? Suddenly he felt a vibration in his left pocket. Turning Phantom he pulled the small phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Danny!" Tucker yelled. "Sam's parents just called looking for you!" That was unusual for the Mansons. They hated him or at least her father did. Her mother had warmed up to him, but that was beside the point. As the wind forced his hair back and made Tucker sound lower in volume then he really was Danny asked him why. "Sam came home and then just as quickly she left. She took a few things with her in her purple spider backpack."

"Damn! She's running?" This was odd. Sam never ran from anything, well, almost never. After today he wasn't so sure.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Earlier That Day

Danny sat at their usual table as the others around him droned on about another boring day. It was the last day of school and most people were talking about their summer vacation while the seniors talked about what they were going to be doing with their lives. Danny knew what he was doing. He was staying in Amity Park to help his parents. He had done the whole astronaut thing and found that was not the path he wanted. He would continue to help fight ghosts while helping his parents with their many inventions. Tucker was still mayor and seemed that he would continue to be after his graduation. He knew what people wanted and over the years had found him less selfish, though not entirely, and more in tune with others. He was dating Valerie, who upon finding out that Vlad was a ghost using her as a pawn as well as finding out that Danny was a ghost that was helping protect the world, was quite content with a male who did not have ghost powers. Sure, she had liked him at one point, but didn't want to be more than friends after really getting to know Tucker. As for Sam, he wasn't sure what she was planning since she herself wasn't really sure. She knew that she wanted to leave her parents, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do and where she was going to go. She had implied that she would like to help Danny in his ghost catching as Tucker really had no time for that with his soon to be full time job, but at the same time she seemed quite hesitant in committing to that idea. As he waited for his friends who should show up but Paulina.

"Hey Danny," the teen said as she slid in next to him. He frowned at her. He really had no feelings for the Queen Bee of their High School. He had grown out of her and found that she wasn't really what he had wanted. She had been a crush and nothing more. He was looking for someone more like... "Danny. I wanted to ask you something," the Hispanic girl whined to get his attention. He turned just in time for the teen to lay her lips right on his. Danny sat there in shock before he heard a tray behind him clatter. Shoving her off he found Sam running from the lunchroom with a very pissed off Valerie and Tucker standing there.

"Sam!" he had called out only to find that his friends wouldn't let him pass. "Tucker," he growled.

"You finally did it," the ghost fighting teen stated, his teal eyes flashing. "You threw her for a loop and let her crash and burn." Valerie nodded. Now he was confused. They hadn't seen the whole thing and they were pissed. He was a million times more pissed as he shoved them aside only to run into Lancer.

"I don't know where you are going in such a hurry, Mr. Fenton, but it better be to class." The bell above them rang alerting all to the fact that they still had class even if there were no real classes for the day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back to Present

This was not good. What did he do now. Just then a crash sounded below as a taxi was t-boned by a red sports car that was being followed by several flashing lights. Screams filled the air as someone yelled out, "Is she all right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny watched in horror as the woman screamed out about a girl. He almost dismissed it when the taxi driver exited, a phone in hand. If the driver was alright then how was the girl hurt? That made no sense, but then hearing the driver on the phone made it make that sense.

The candle plays the hourglass  
The days go and all I do is

"I just picked her up from down the block. She didn't even have time to buckle her seat belt ..." the rest of what he had to say faded away as those words sank in. Sam! Diving down he shoved the woman away from his Goth friend who lay there, her head thrown into the glass as her body lay still.

"Is she alive?" someone inquired as he leaned in. Someone else grabbed his arms to pull him back, but failed when he powered up since he was still in his Phantom form. "Danny, you need to step back," the same person said, their voice vaguely familiar. He shook his head. He moved into the taxi, his hazmat suit sticking to the bloodied back seat. He wanted to reach out to her, but at the same time he was afraid to do any further damage. He leaned closer to her face hoping that maybe he could feel her breath. Leaning closer still he was shocked as soft words left her mouth.

Think of you and wonder where you are at night  
Oh I remember everything

"Sam," he whispered as he now moved his head back to look at her. He almost cried when she opened her amethyst eyes to reveal the pain she was still trying to hide.

"Danny," she whispered. "I'm sorry." As she closed her eyes the sounds around them began to bleed into the small backseat. Voices. The sirens from the ambulance that was pulling up and the cops telling everyone to step back. All of it he wished were gone.

Every smile, and even all  
The reasons why you say

"Why?" was what he said instead. She smiled, some blood running from the cut on her cheek. That's when he heard the wheezing coming from her. "Never mind. Don't talk." He watched as she opened her eyes again, tears in them now.

"I..love...you..." this time her words were slow in coming as she smiled one last time before her eyes closed and Danny was yanked away from her. As he struggled against the person holding him he found his powers drained as shock entering his form as the person holding him apologized. Danny turned to find his father holding him, the Specter Deflector locked around his waist.

"Sam!" he screamed as the paramedics removed her limp form from yellow vehicle.

I pushed you out of my life

"Let them do their job," Jack Fenton said as he held his son tightly. Maddie nodded as she reached over to hug her only son. Jazz was at collage so she wasn't present at the current scene or she would have added her two cents.

"But..." he muttered as he watched her being loaded into the the hospital's transportation "I need to be with her." His father nodded his head in agreement.

"We will meet them at the hospital, but we need to let them take care of her for now, okay?" Danny didn't want to agree with him, but he knew that there was nothing he could do for her at this point.

Baby you set me...

Baby you set me...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room, well, she supposed that it was a room as it was dark so it could be anything. Looking around she found that she couldn't hear anything in the void that she was in. Was she awake even? Didn't seem like this could be reality. Suddenly she found herself in blinded by a very brilliant white light. Grimacing she looked around her to find that she was still in darkness. Looking down found what appeared to be a spotlight on her and on nothing else.

"What the fuck?" the dark haired beauty asked the void around her. This was really strange.

Set adrift on memory's bliss of you

Baby you set me...

Set adrift on memory's bliss of you

A voice called out in the darkness as Sam found herself watching a younger version of herself run from the darkness, a light shinning from the little girl as she screamed. What was going on? She didn't know, but as she watched her past self she then saw a little blond boy running after her with murder on his young face.

"Oh, I remember this," Sam muttered. This was her when she had turned three. Her parents had told her that she would have a play date with this boy because that was how well to do people did it. Sam had instantly rejected the idea because she found that she really didn't like being around people. From birth her parents had found her to be an imperfect rich girl. She had not ever wanted to wear what they had thought proper and soon they found that they could not make the baby version of her wear any girl colors save purple. Sam giggled at the thought. Even her diapers had been boys since none of them held any sort of girly trim or pomp to them.

Destiny is everything  
Reality's replaced you with

Watching the small dark haired girl run Sam waited for what was about to happen. When it did the Goth smiled. A dark haired boy appeared in front of the blond so quickly that the blond child had no choice but to stop. Unfortunately the blond child could not stop fast enough and managed to knock the dark haired child down as the child version of Sam whirled around the help her savior. Suddenly the area went dark again as Sam was left in her light.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny glared at his parents as he sat on a chair in the middle of the full waiting room. Several people milled around him, their smells and sounds driving the halfa crazy. He didn't have time for this, but he couldn't even go ghost to find his injured friend since he was still wearing the Specter Deflector! Growling he yanked on it causing another shock to course through him. His mother had modified the green and silver belt with a remote that she was now welding.

"Mom!" he groaned.

"Hey Danny!" a very familiar voice called making Danny look behind him to find Tucker and Valerie.

"You!" the halfa yelled as he tackled his friend to the ground before lifting a fist up, the look in the halfa's eyes murderous. "You could have killed her!" the dark haired male screamed as he began to pummel Tucker's shocked face.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later found a still fuming Danny sitting in a chair several feet away from his former friend. Said friend was glaring at him as Valerie checked out the bruises that now covered her boyfriend while Danny held no such markings. His ghost powers though contained still allowed him to heal faster than any normal human could ever hope to.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Valerie hissed at him, her teal eyes shooting daggers at the ghost she had stopped hunting for a while now. She was reconsidering that decision.

The biggest empty void I've ever had in life

"Fuck off Valerie!" Danny spat as his eyes flashed green in anger. "You're part of the problem too bitch." This was not like the Danny they knew. This Danny was someone entirely different. Sure, Danny had been mad a few times in his life, but this Danny was pissed and he was spitting venom without a care for the wounds that he caused. "If you and Tucker had minded your own damn business then Sam wouldn't be in surgery to save her fucking life!" Power coursed around the teen as his anger and his Phantom half took over. The belt was crackling as his power became almost too great for the belt to constrain. "I was going to stop her from leaving and then you two had to butt your love clogged heads into a place where you should have stayed clear!"

"And let you hurt her more?!" Tucker fumed as most of the crowd in the waiting room backed away. They weren't too concerned with the humans, but the ghost boy was another issue. He was transforming now despite the belt that now was cracking. "She's been in pain since she figured out her feelings years ago!"

Bet you say that I don't care  
I bet you say that I don't even think of you

"What the fuck ever! Sam is my friend!" Now he heard a throat clearing as a doctor in his mid twenties appeared. Danny moved so quickly that the doctor was nearly thrown back. "How is she?" his voice cracked at the emotion clogging his throat and heart.

"She is fine for now, but unfortunately she has fallen into a coma despite our best efforts. I am sorry." Danny's eyes flashed at the news and he could feel the irrational anger fill him. He wanted to strike out at the doctor, but knew that that was wrong for him to do. The doctor had done his job and Sam was alive.

"Can we see her?" the teen inquired as his family crowed the now tense doctor. He nodded afraid to say anything more that would upset the halfa before him.

But God knows how wrong you are

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam now sat in her circle of light as she watched her next phase of life pass her. This had been an enlightening time spent, but she wanted out. Watching as she and Danny grew up only made the Goth more sad. She wanted to grab her small self and pull her out. She was afraid for the pain that the small girl would find herself in after her true feelings developed. She wanted to tell her to stop those feelings, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Even with all the pain Sam felt she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. She had enjoyed all the time she had had with Danny. Now she watched as Danny, Tucker and her stood before the Ghost Portal.

"It doesn't even work," Sam said in disappointment. "I wonder where the on switch is anyway." The dark haired female began to look around the wall that housed the Fenton Ghost Portal. "It looks like your dad did it again," she said with a smirk. Sam frowned as she watched her younger self encourage Danny to check out the inactive portal. She had wished at one point that that had not happened but she knew what would happen if she had not encouraged that. The world was doomed. Watching it happen again from a whole different angle brought back her other thought for that day.

Baby will you be there when the morning comes?

"I wish I had stepped in it instead," she whispered. "I would have never wished such a fate on you." She watched in silence as Danny was zapped with the ecto-energy while she and Tucker stood there in shock. Danny rushed from the portal before collapsing on the ground. We rushed to see that he was okay, but he paid us little heed when he saw our shocked faces. Running to the mirror over a bio-hazard sink he looked at his reflection in both shock and fear. "I'm sorry," she said as her voice cracked. "I am sorry that I was not strong enough the second time you had to go through that. I should have tried harder." The lights over the memory disappeared as Sam cried. She didn't cry for herself. No, she cried for the male that she loved. She cried for the loss of his normalcy. This wasn't something she had wanted. "Please," she cried out, her voice echoing in the darkness. "Let me go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny sat there, his ice blue eyes fixed on the only person important to him as a machine aided her breathing. The room stank of death and medicine. Danny coughed from the combination as he reached out for her hand, the warmth giving him more hope that she would make it through this tough time.

"Sam, I am so sorry that I pulled you into my troubles. I am sorry for all the times you found yourself captured or in danger. I would like to have more time to tell you how I feel. Your friendship has given me so much and I don't want you to leave me now."

Just give me time

"Why can't you see that she loved you?" a female voice inquired. Danny turned to find his mother in the doorway, her hood pulled off. "Even your father could see it." She stepped forward and grasping her only son's hand put something into it before closing his fingers over it. "Danny, you need to look deep honey, because you only have one soul mate and if you lose them then you may never be truly happy. There will be a lot of girls that you find you have crushes on, but in the end that is what they do. Crush you." Turning from him she smiled. "I hope that you realize it before it's too late." Opening his hand he found a small ring with a single blue stone. The color matched his own eyes and in it was a ghost. Ironic. Looking at the sides he found his school's name. More irony. Casper High. Turning it on his finger he felt a roughness to the interior. Pulling it off his finger he found a single word. Three little letters that meant the world to him.

To fix my life


	4. Chapter 4

Danny sat there still in confusion as he gazed at the word inscribed on the inside of the ring.

"Sam," he whispered as he closed his hand over the ring. How was it possible that the two people who had felt such emotion for each other had themselves been blind to it? Looking back he could think of times that they had held hands or with just a simple touch had blushed. Those times that he looked back on brought a small smile to the halfa's face. Looking down at his sleeping friend he left the room. Sure, she needed him, but he needed to do something important. As soon as he left the room a groan escaped from the unconscious teen's lips as she moved a single finger.

"Danny."

Baby will you be there when I open my eyes?

After all the time I've spent, wishing you

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now Sam sat in the darkness again, but there was chill to the air as the light over her began to dim before it flickered out.

"Great," she muttered. "First a wonderful trip through memory lane and now darkness." A shiver rippled through her as she huddled into a ball. Where was the cold air coming from? Looking around she groaned. There was nothing. No memories and no light. Now she was back to where she started. Just then a light appeared on her left. Looking over to the light she saw Danny, his black hair gleaming in the bright light. It looked just like he had just before she had seen him kiss Paulina. "Da-" she stopped as Paulina stepped into the light, her arms coming around the teen hero as her teal eyes found Sam. She smiled a rather evil smile. This could so not be happening! Now she was seeing them in the void! Then she watched as another light appeared to her right. Now stood Danny Phantom, his white hair so blinding that she was forced to squint. "Danny!" she yelled at the same time that another female called out his name. Sam found herself shaking as the chill in the room increased. Paulina grabbed the Phantom child before bringing his lips down on hers. "F-fuck!" Sam cursed as she felt her body becoming numb. That was really how it had been. Danny had been her friend and nothing more. Sure in the beginning he had hated the preps, but as soon as he had hit puberty that had changed. His eyes had followed the Queen of Casper High as well as Star and a few of the other more model perfect girls. Sam had been crushed, but she had stayed by his side for everyone of his crushes while she had never truly been any guy's girlfriend she had gone out with a guy who had been lying to her from the get go. Shaking her head as both forms of Danny stood with Paulina until they became one through her tears.

Sadness that overwhelmed me

My mind flies and carelessly

"I don't know what I was thinking imagining that you could like me like that," the dark haired girl muttered as she turned from them, the tears sliding down her flushed cheeks as her shivering became stronger, her heart throbbing in pain. Maybe that was why she was where she was. She was in limbo. That was how she had spent most of her life and now that was how her eternity would play out.

Imagines that you're happy with your life right now oh

I guess that's just the was it goes

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny rushed trough the Ghost Zone as his green eyes took in all the debris around him and all the small chunks of land that floated amiss in the green air. A blast hit him from behind sending the ghost boy into one of the lands floating around him. He turned to find Skulker, the large ghost followed by Box Ghost who was carrying his cage of captured entities.

"I don't have any time for you!" the white haired halfa yelled as he fired a few blasts at the hulking menace. Turning from him he continued his search only to find that Skulker couldn't let it go as the ghost in question followed. He had his blasters on his back aiding him in his chase against Danny, but Danny really didn't have time to fight the hunter since he needed answers and he needed them more then this fight with the Ghost Zone's best hunter. Turning around he powered up...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the real world a beeping slowed as Jazz entered the room, her eyes taking in the dark haired girl's shivering form.

"Mom!" the red head screamed as rushed to Sam's side, the machine next to her continuing its pumping of air into the small girl as she groaned and wheezed. Within minutes found Maddie and the doctor followed by several nurses as the beeping slowed more till all that was heard was a single long beeeeepppppp...


	5. Chapter 5

Danny glared as he tied some green ecto-energy around the hunter's small form. Really hadn't taken him long to hog tie the annoying runt. Suddenly his phone began blaring alerting him to the current situation as he picked it up.

"DANNY! SAM'S FLAT LINING!" A curse was heard throughout the void that was the Ghost Zone as Danny rushed for his destination. He wanted to go back to Sam, but he needed help to save her! Rushing he closed his eyes and concentrating tried to find her. It was a trick that he had learned a few months back, but he had never tried it on her before.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam felt the room grow colder as her form began shaking so hard that she could feel her teeth chattering in her head.

"W-what is that-t infernal beeping-g-g?" she chattered out as she moved her hands to her ears, but at the same time she wanted to hold her body. It was so cold that it was starting to burn. Was she getting frostbite? Could one get that when they were dead?

"Sam!" The girl in question was so out of it that it took a second call to draw her attention. "SAM!" She looked up at the worried male voice and began to look around, but it was dark and she couldn't see anything.

"Who-o is it?" she called out as she felt a bit of warmth, a light clicking on in the darkness.

"Danny! Sam please hold on for me!" The dark haired teen frowned. Hold on? What did she need to hold on for?

"D-Danny? D-Danny I can't! I'm dead!" A dry chuckle greeted that statement causing her to growl now. "What's so-o funny?"

"Sam, you are at the hospital right now and they are trying to keep your heart from stopping. I need you to stay with me. I have so much to say to you, but I need you to stay alive." Sam was shocked. She was alive? What were all her memories doing then? Didn't they say that when you died that your life flashed before your eyes? "Sam?"

"I'm here Danny and I will try," was the small voice that responded. "How do I do that?"

"Think of all the good times and remember I am coming back to you so I need you to wait." Sam whispered that she would as his voice echoed off the void. Closing her eyes she went back to all the good times and two of those times made her smile...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny rushed to the an area of the Ghost Zone where a large Greek like building stood, the white so in contrast to the greens and blacks that took up the Ghost Zone. If anyone could help him then it would be Pandora.

"The Acropolis of Athens," Danny murmured as he headed through the columns that hid the door to the all-giving. He knew that she would help him as he had helped her in the past with the Box Ghost. Knocking on the door he waited. When no one came to the door he knocked again only to receive the same result. Frowning he pushed the door only to find it unlocked and when he entered the great home he found much worse.

"Why Daniel, so good to see you," said a rather vampire-looking male. His sharp teeth gleamed in the light from doorway.

"Vlad!" At Vlad's feet was the Pandora box and that particular box was open! "What the fuck are you doing?!" This was just not turning into the kind of day that Danny was hoping it would be. Sam was dying and he had to kick another ghost's ass! Why couldn't they all just leave him the fuck alone?!


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie let a breath of relief escape as Sam's heartbeat came back in full force. It was almost unreal when her heartbeat flashed back to full. The doctors had claimed to have never seen it before and although everyone was happy there were still questions.

"Must just be because Sam would never give up," Tucker stated as he sat next to Jazz who was looking down at the sparkling white floors of the hospital. She looked up just then, a look in her eye that was similar to Danny's just hours earlier.

"I have a question for you two," she stated, her voice calm. "Why did you stop him from correcting the misunderstanding?" Now the two teens were confused. Misunderstanding? There was no misunderstanding!

"Danny kissed her!" Valerie stated firmly. "We saw them lip locked and knew that he had finally made a move, not that that should have been the one he made. Sam loved him." Jazz shook her head as she held up one hand.

"You too are just too clueless," the red headed woman stated just as her father walked around the corner with several drinks in hand. "Danny loves Sam as much as she still loves him. Don't you just watch them interact? They blush as the slightest touch from the other and have you seen him with her? He worships her like no other!"

"He is so clueless to her feelings and he has told her on more then one occasion that he wants to marry Paulina!" Tucker yelled in frustration. Jack frowned as he watched them fight in the crowded halls of the hospital and just as the vocals between them all grew louder his wife stuck her head out of Sam's hospital room.

"Shut up!" she screamed drawing everyone's attention to her as well as causing all talking to cease in the area. "All of you are idiots!" Jazz opened her mouth to rebut that claim, but at the flash of her mother's eyes shut it again. "Danny and Sam do love each other and now he is out there risking his life to save her while you argue who knows them better! Let me tell you this! None of you know them better! I suggest you keep your negative energy out of this area. Sam needs positive energy!" Turning to her daughter she suggested that the red head go home while turning to Tucker she continued berating the young couple. "Tucker, you are a great kid, but looking back at a few things and seeing how you treat Danny and Sam makes me wonder how you really feel about the two of them. I think that until you can get past whatever is holding you back that you need to stay away from them." With that said she turned to her husband who stiffened at the look in her eyes before following her into the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny shoved Vlad off him as he powered back up, the box behind them gushing darkness forward. It swirled above them, the doors closed to them, their evil thickening the air around the two half ghosts.

"What do you think that you were doing when you released them?" the white haired teen screamed in rage as he released another blast of power at the one person who kept coming back into his life with only darkness to add to it. "Did you think that you could control it!?" Another blast was released as Vlad took another hit and kept right on coming, but then again when one looked closely they could see that the older ghost was weakening. Danny was growing more powerful by the moment even with the fact that the evil was clogging his throat.

"Daniel!" the dark haired male screamed out as he powered up more to combat the younger half ghost. "You cannot win! I will control it! Evil is who I am and I am evil!" At this Danny growled. He had no time for this, but then the most interesting thing happened. Danny was hit, but as he fell on the box of Pandora a black light filled the room, all sound gone as darkness enveloped the pair just seconds before a scream of absolute pain filled the large room. Blood, green in tinge, spattered everywhere, some falling on the face of the other male as the screams of pain grew even more shrill as bones were revealed. When Pandora entered her home moments after the darkness disappeared into a new box, the box made of bones and blood she was shocked at the person standing before her as blood dripped off his outfit, his power still swirling around his muscular form.


	7. Chapter 7

"I need your help," Danny said as he wiped some blood off his forehead. Pandora nodded as she looked down at the new box at his feet. Reaching down he grasped it tight before handing it over to the Goddess. "I need a way to save Sam and I think that you are the one to do that." The hulking ghost nodded as she headed off into a room to the right. A few minutes later she handed him a purple rose, the bud not even in bloom yet.

"This is the Rose of Rejuvenation. Kiss it before giving it to the one that you want to revive. You must the find the way to give them said potion from flower. If you fail to do it correctly..." she faded off as she looked at him grimly. He got the picture. He only had one chance and he needed to make sure that he did it right or Sam would be lost.

"Thank you for your gift," he said to the large gladiator looking ghost. She smiled as she waved him off, the words on her lips ones of hope as he disappeared into the Ghost Zone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He won't come," a voice whispered in the darkness. Sam looked up from her lit spot in the void of her mind. "He doesn't have the power to stop you from dying. It is your fate." The Goth frowned as she covered her ears. That wasn't true! Danny said he would come and he would do what he promised. "Really? Didn't he make a lot of promises that he broke in the end."

*A movie ad for Trinity of Doom on the side of a bus stop, featuring a reptilian female with pigtails and sharp teeth, an attractive cyborg female with a pony tail, and a female with a red-and-black striped shirt, claws and green hair. Sam walks up to the ad with a smile.

"Trinity of Doom is out this Friday! All the best female monsters battling it out in one film!" Sam, her fists clenched as she appears quite excited. Tucker and Danny walk up, covered in milk. Tucker doesn't look too excited.

"So it's a chick flick?" he questions as he pulls at his shirt while Danny nods, his own hands pulling the wet shirt from his skin. Realizing that he has forgotten that he is a ghost he turns invisible, his eyes turning green as he does. The milk oozes off him into a puddle on the sidewalk. Tucker looks at him with a look of jealousy on his face as he gestures to his own shirt. "Hello?" Danny reaches out to touch an invisible hand to Tucker. As the milk oozes off of him Tucker looks rather satisfied. Sam watches as Danny resumes being visible. When they fail to look up at her she clears her throat to point at the ad again.

"Not just a chick flick, it is the chick flick." She turns to Danny. "And since you promised we'd all go on Friday, I bought us tickets." She holds out said tickets proudly. Danny and Sam turn suddenly when a voice is heard.

"Danny?" Paulina calls as she crosses the street with several sheets of paper. Sam looks apprehensive, Tucker seems to be the only one that looks happy as Paulina approaches. "You never told me whether or not you were coming to my Quinceañera on Friday." She holds up the colorful sheet of paper with a smile. Danny seems a little confused at this.

"I thought that you were joking when you invited me." Tucker smiles.

"You forgot to invite me." Sam looks a little irked to see Paulina, her arms crossed.

"You remembered not to invite me." Paulina looks surprised now, her teal eyes wide.

"You're all invited!" she gushes now. Tucker and Sam take invitations, but while Tucker is happy Sam is just ticked.

"Yes!" the dark skinned male says as he pumps his fist. Sam does the opposite as she throws hers in a nearby trash bin. Danny is still shocked.

"Really?" he inquires in confusion.

"Really," the Hispanic girl states as she looks to all their different reactions. "I knew Danny wouldn't come if I didn't invite you two, but I especially want Danny to be there.

"Me?" Paulina leans close to the halfa.

"My Papa is throwing the party at the country club and it's happening on the same night as a meteor shower. I really want that ghost boy to be there. And since the ghost boy seems to show up wherever you do I had no choice but to invite you and your loser friends!

"We're right here, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She walks off.

Danny smiles and calls after her, "He'll be there, Paulina!" '

"Uh, guys?" She points behind her with her thumb to the ad for the movie that she had wanted to see. "Movie? Friday? Non-refundable tickets?!" Now she seems pissed off as the boys blow her off.

"Come on, Sam, we never get invited to these kinds of parties." Danny looks to Tucker.

"I don't get to go if Danny doesn't go!" The guys begin to beg her for the chance to go to the party.

"Pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles with the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?" They make the motions of putting the sprinkles and the bats on a make believe dessert.

"All right, all right!" Sam has had enough and gives in. Danny and Tucker high-five and jump in the air as they "Woo-hoo!" in unison. Then they land on their feet and walk away the way they came. Danny steps back to Sam.

"You're coming to the party too, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there." She knows that is the only way that he will feel good about attending. She really doesn't want to go.**

Sam's eyes water as the light above her flickers, her heart breaking again. That was all true. If he had cared he would have gone to the movie like he had promised, but no when it came to girls the only one that held Danny's attention was Paulina!


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie grasped the teen's hand as her heartbeat slowed.

"Oh, Sam," the red head whispered as her husband grasped her shoulders. The teen had to make it or Danny would be crushed. They watched as they could do nothing for the teen laying in the bed, her body starting to shake again as the sounds from the hospital drifted into the room. Where was their son?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny was flying as fast as he could, but he was running into a lot of obstacles. As he passes a floating rock he was hit from behind. He would have ignored it as the flower was more important but when a lasso grasped his foot he was forced to turn around, his green eyes flashing at the appearance of Young blood The ghost with his now skeleton horse was yanking on the black rope wrapped tightly around Danny's white boot. With a single blast the rope was cut and with another blast, one far more powerful then the first, he knocked the small ghost off his horse. The void made no sound as the boy fell off, his powers stunned from the hit. The horse turned to aid his young companion but Danny would not let it be as he shot a bubble around the animal enclosing him in the green sphere. With that task done Danny powered off as Young Blood disappeared from sight, his companion watching in horror as he could do nothing.

"I am coming, Sam," Danny whispered just as another shadow fell over him, this one growing with size as others joined him. Just great...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam shuddered in her mind as the memories continued to bombard her with more misery. This one had been one of their first run ins with a ghost. The Lunch Lady...

*Danny stood in the middle of the two quarreling teens. Around them the groups of vegetarians and meat eaters battle it out with chants.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" the halfa inquired of his two friends.

"No choice, buddy!" Tucker growled as he looked over at Sam. "You're either with me!"

"Or you're against him!" Sam snarled. Both now turned to Danny now with strong glares.

"So whose side are you on!?" they both growled in unison. Danny looked to Tucker as the winds picked up around them...**

"See!" the voice said again. "He never stands by your side. He is always going to turn away from you!" Sam groaned as she clutched her heart.

"No! Danny may not care about me like I do him, but he wouldn't do that!" The light above her continued to shine even as she felt her skin grow colder.

"Forget him!" the voice commanded. "He won't help you because he cares! He will do it because that is what is expected of him as a HERO!" Tears clogged Sam's throat. Danny did always do the right thing because it was what was expected of him, just like her parents expected such great things of her. The only difference was that she had broken her parents with her many choices, while Danny couldn't turn down a cry for help. "That's right! No matter who called for him whether it was Dash or yourself Danny would try to rescue both of you knowing that the next day Dash would still treat him like shit while you continue to follow him like a lost puppy!"

"No..." Sam whispered.

"Yes! Go ahead! Go back to him! Will it be any different?" With that the voice was gone leaving her to her own thoughts as her heart grew calm and her mind wandered over those times that Danny had chosen to help people unworthy of him and his salvation while she had been worthy of all of it! Danny had stayed friends with people like Tucker who had almost killed him and her on multiple occasions! What was she to him, but another obligation!?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jazz sat in the hospital lobby now, her eyes downcast as she contemplated what her mother had said. It was true! She had been trying to outdo the other ghost fighter. She had been trying to be one of them over the years that they had fought ghosts. She had wanted to be part of the action, the glory that came with fighting ghosts. Now she could see that she had just been bossy! Danny had tried to tell her and so had Sam and Tucker, but she had refused to listen to them even after sucking her brother into the Fenton Thermos more than a few times. She had finally given up. She had assisted more then a few times after that, but she knew that she wasn't part of his group and she never could be. That wasn't who she was. Damn!

"I should listen to people more instead of refusing to see what they say could be right," the red head muttered as she closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Tucker sat on his bed, Valerie at his side.

"Am I really that horrible?" he inquired out loud. Valerie smiled at him as she grasped his hand. "It is true that I can be quite one minded, but am I really horrible?"

"I can't vouch for your past," the dark haired girl stated. "I didn't know you when all the ghost stuff happened so I can't give you a past opinion, but I can tell you this. I think that you are great, but there are times that you forget about everyone else. I have never known it to hurt anyone, but once again I don't know your past like they do." Tucker nodded. This was true. He would have to go back and look at himself from other peoples' point of view. "What about me?" the dark haired beauty inquired softly. Was she really all that bad? Had she not seen what she should have seen instead of the money that she had been so spoiled by? Her father had lost his job, but had it really been Danny's fault or had her father's employer been really all that great?

"I am just so confused," both muttered as they looked at each other in befuddlement. This could take all night for them to realize what Maddie had been implying...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the same time Maddie was thinking about it too. Had she and Jack really been like Jazz had always implied they had been. Around her the hospital ran like clockwork. People called for help as nurses bustled around to aid all the sick and healing patients that filled the hospital on a pretty constant basis.

"Are we bad parents?" the red head inquired of her hulking husband. He looked down at her in confusion. "All the times that we could have realized that our son was the ghost boy and we were too busy looking for ghosts to destroy." Her eyes widened as she thought of the several times that she had came face to face with Danny Phantom. "I almost killed my son so many times." At this point Jack was thinking the same thing.

"Jazz has stopped us so many times in the past from killing him, but it took him almost dying for us for her to come to us about his secret. What kind of father am I?" the dark haired male moaned as he dropped to the floor next to his wife. Both looked to the teen laying on the bed.

"Sam has stuck by his side through this whole thing never once leaving his side," Maddie stated as she placed an arm around her husband. "She had more faith in him then any of us." They watched as her heartbeat slowed again. "She needs to make it. She just needs to."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam frowned as she heard words around her.

"Are we bad parents?" She looked up as more words entered the void.

"I almost killed my son so many times." Was that the Fentons? What were they talking about?

"Sam has stuck by his side through this whole thing never once leaving his side..." This caused the teen in question to look shocked, but at the next words she felt bad.

"She had more faith in him then any of us." Was that really true? She hadn't stuck by his side all the time. In fact she hadn't really been a good friend at all, but he hadn't either had he? Was that okay? Did two wrongs make a right? Grasping her head as her shakes grew stronger and a headache began to swell.

"I only am human!" she screamed to the void as voices entered the space that she had only been alone moments ago. Spotlights began to form around her, but none close enough to touch her own. The first one shined on her mother.

"You should be more like me," her mother stated as she whipped out a pink dress. "Marry the man that can provide you with everything that money can buy."

"What?" Sam asked in confusion as her mother continued to talk. "I want to marry for love!"

"There is no such thing as love," her mother stated. "When you are rich everyone wants to be like you." Her mother's voice blended into a male's voice as another light appeared next to her mother's.

"Love is for fools. When you are rich love is nothing. People want you for the security that you can offer. How can you tell what love is then?"

Sam's eyes watered. Were her parents right?

"Is that true? Is love a fool's emotion?"

"You find the one that can provide for you and then you stake claim on them," her father said as anther voice joined her father's. This one was female.

"Paulina?" the goth growled at the appearance of the Hispanic teen. "Wh-"

"You could have the perfect mate without all the entanglements that come with such a foolish thing as emotions. That is for the weak! My father gave me everything that I wanted. I never yearned for such a silly thing as love," the Hispanic girl scoffed.

"I don't want to be like you!" Sam screamed as another light appeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny didn't run into very many more ghosts on his way back from the Ghost Zone as word spread very quickly what had happened to Vlad. It seemed that it was the perfect deterrent and that was what Danny needed at that time so that he could hurry to Sam. Within minutes he found himself before a door. He was hoping to find the one that would be closest to the hospital so he wouldn't have to waste time flying from his home to get to her. Looking at the flower in his hand he closed his eye, his mind searching for Sam's only to find a wall, a very thick wall at that.

"Sam!" he called as he stood before her mental wall. "Sam, are you okay?" There was no response, but he could hear something. Leaning forward he put his ear to the wall, a chill passing through him as the coldness from her void drifted trough him.

"Did you really think that everyone has someone," a male voice said with disdain "That is all poppycock to make ugly people feel better. There is not someone out there for all of us and you would be lucky to find someone with your attitude." Danny began to bang on the wall, his voice echoing around him as he heard Sam scream in pain.

"I need to hurry," the white haired male growled as he opened the first door to find a train rushing at him. "Damn!" This might take a while, but what choice did he have? He was on the other side of the Ghost Zone and it would take time to reach his home's portal or for him to find the newest one of Vlad's since the halfling had lost another home.

"Sam!" a voice called. "Sam are you okay?"

"Forget it," a female stated as a light appeared over Star. "There's not even a such thing as friendship. Look at me!" the blond screamed. "I thought that friends existed, but they drop you when someone better comes along."

"Danny would never do that!" Sam screamed out as she felt another sharp pain in her chest. "Danny doesn't do that to friends!"

"You say that, but what about me?" as familiar voice inquired as a light appeared over none other than Tucker. "He dropped me for the more popular people!"

Sam shook her head in denial as she turned from the people standing before her.

"No, you aren't even real! This is my mind and you don't have a say here!" the dark haired girl screamed.

"Oh, but we do," Tucker continued. "We are your mind. We are your subconscious thoughts."

Sam shook her head! This couldn't be her thoughts! She had never felt like any of those things!

"Sam?" a soft voice questioned now, the female voice soft and soothing. "What they say isn't true about love and friendship. That's their version, but I know its not yours."

Sam looked around at the familiar voice, but there was no light illuminating anyone so Sam shut her eyes again. It was her grandmother, the very positive role model in her house. Her grandmother had taught her all the good things when her parents had only had negative thoughts about everything.

"Forget it," a male voice said now. "Fenton was always pretty dense, but he was smart not to tie himself to a Goth girl like you. Look at him! He is popular because of his ghost form and what are you? Goth girl extraordinaire?!"

Sam now looked behind her to see Dash glowering at her.

"Shut up!" she screamed even as she felt another part of her heart crack. "Just leave me alone!" Turning her head from the male standing behind her she listened as all the voices grew louder...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie looked down at the girl shivering in the white sheets that no longer were keeping her temperature up.

"We need more blankets," Jack called out as several nurses rushed forward as well as one red headed woman with a large heating blanket. "Jazz?" her father questioned. The woman in question smiled and headed for the bed with Sam shaking in it.

"I just want to apologize for the way I was acting," their daughter said as she plugged the electric blanket into a socket on the other side of the large bed. "I was being a horrible person and need to think about what I do before I do it." Her mother smiled at her as Jazz came over to hug her mother.

"Oh, hon, I was just as bad," her mother admitted.

"We all were," Jack piped up. "We never really were your parents when we should have been. You were more adult then any of us." Jazz smiled, but then looked over at the now groaning teen.

"We can talk about it later. We need to help keep her alive until Danny comes back," the red headed woman stated as she turned to her parents.

"Where is he?" both parents inquired.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny didn't run into very many more ghosts on his way back from the Ghost Zone as word spread very quickly what had happened to Vlad. It seemed that it was the perfect deterrent and that was what Danny needed at that time so that he could hurry to Sam. Within minutes he found himself before a door. He was hoping to find the one that would be closest to the hospital so he wouldn't have to waste time flying from his home to get to her. Looking at the flower in his hand he closed his eye, his mind searching for Sam's only to find a wall, a very thick wall at that.

"Sam!" he called as he stood before her mental wall. "Sam, are you okay?" There was no response, but he could hear something. Leaning forward he put his ear to the wall, a chill passing through him as the coldness from her void drifted trough him.

"Did you really think that everyone has someone," a male voice said with disdain "That is all poppycock to make ugly people feel better. There is not someone out there for all of us and you would be lucky to find someone with your attitude." Danny began to bang on the wall, his voice echoing around him as he heard Sam scream in pain.

"I need to hurry," the white haired male growled as he opened the first door to find a train rushing at him. "Damn!" This might take a while, but what choice did he have? He was on the other side of the Ghost Zone and it would take time to reach his home's portal or for him to find the newest one of Vlad's since the halfling had lost another home.

"Sam!" a voice called. "Sam are you okay?"

"Forget it," a female stated as a light appeared over Star. "There's not even a such thing as friendship. Look at me!" the blond screamed. "I thought that friends existed, but they drop you when someone better comes along."

"Danny would never do that!" Sam screamed out as she felt another sharp pain in her chest. "Danny doesn't do that to friends!"

"You say that, but what about me?" as familiar voice inquired as a light appeared over none other than Tucker. "He dropped me for the more popular people!"

Sam shook her head in denial as she turned from the people standing before her.

"No, you aren't even real! This is my mind and you don't have a say here!" the dark haired girl screamed.

"Oh, but we do," Tucker continued. "We are your mind. We are your subconscious thoughts."

Sam shook her head! This couldn't be her thoughts! She had never felt like any of those things!

"Sam?" a soft voice questioned now, the female voice soft and soothing. "What they say isn't true about love and friendship. That's their version, but I know its not yours."

Sam looked around at the familiar voice, but there was no light illuminating anyone so Sam shut her eyes again. It was her grandmother, the very positive role model in her house. Her grandmother had taught her all the good things when her parents had only had negative thoughts about everything.

"Forget it," a male voice said now. "Fenton was always pretty dense, but he was smart not to tie himself to a Goth girl like you. Look at him! He is popular because of his ghost form and what are you? Goth girl extrodinary!"

Sam now looked behind her to see Dash glowering at her.

"Shut up!" she screamed even as she felt another part of her heart crack. "Just leave me alone!" Turning her head from the male standing behind her she listened as all the voices grew louder...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie looked down at the girl shivering in the white sheets that no longer were keeping her temperature up.

"We need more blankets," Jack called out as several nurses rushed forward as well as one red headed woman with a large heating blanket. "Jazz?" her father questioned. The woman in question smiled and headed for the bed with Sam shaking in it.

"I just want to apologize for the way I was acting," their daughter said as she plugged the electric blanket into a socket on the other side of the large bed. "I was being a horrible person and need to think about what I do before I do it." Her mother smiled at her as Jazz came over to hug her mother.

"Oh, hon, I was just as bad," her mother admitted.

"We all were," Jack piped up. "We never really were your parents when we should have been. You were more adult then any of us." Jazz smiled, but then looked over at the now groaning teen.

"We can talk about it later. We need to help keep her alive until Danny comes back," the red headed woman stated as she turned to her parents.

"Where is he?" both parents inquired.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny finally found the right door, but when he burst into the room he found a group of nurses around a very still teen female. They turned to look at him now, his parents standing over Sam's prone body with such sad looks.

"She just passed son," his father said as he pulled his daughter and wife close, their eyes filled with tears. Danny walked over to Sam, her posture like that of a sleeping princess in all the stories that she had shown such disdain for over the years as she grew up. At one time she had enjoyed such fairy tales but then that had changed and she had grown darker. It was ironic as her death was like that of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White in their sleeping deaths, the only difference was that her death was quite real. Pulling out the flower he looked down at it, the purple shade still the same as it had been when Pandora had given it to him for what seemed like ages ago.

"Sam," he whispered as he kissed the top of the flower, everyone in the room watching in confusion followed amazement as the rose bloomed, different shades of purple and blue flowing into the air around the halfa. Everyone watched silently now as the rose filled with a shimmering blue hued liquid so thick that the flower began to shake with it's weight. Looking down a the plant and then at the prone form of Sam he wondered how he would give her liquid without dropping any of it. That was how it was supposed to be for if he dropped it then she would be lost forever. "Snow White," he whispers as an idea hits him. That was how he would do it and with a deep breath drank the potion. Everyone around him gasps as the watch him lean over Sam now, his lips descending on hers as he closes his eyes. Wow! His first kiss was about to be with his dead best friend, but then again he was half dead so that made it a touch less weird. That was his last thought as his lips touched hers and he was gone in a flash of light leaving behind a group of very confused humans.

"What the fuck?" Maddie cursed as they all began to look around them before their eyes landed on the still prone Sam. "What happened?" Jack shook his head so she looked to her daughter who also shook her head.

"I think I might know," Tucker said as he entered the room, his PDA in one hand while Valerie held his other one. "He was given a gift from Pandora. It was a rose know in the past as the Rose of Rejuvenation and it can bring a person back from the brink of death or from death itself."

"The only conditions to that very gift are that you must administer it correctly, not a drop must be spilled and then you must find the lost soul before they officially pass on." Tucker looked down at the dead goth. "We think that he did the first part right now he has to find her and bring her back." Now everyone turned to the still teen, most grabbing seats while the nurses left them to complete their rounds.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam looked around at the now bright room, not a shadow in the place.

"Where am I?" the dark haired girl inquired as she started walking around, but she truly never moved since there was no where to go.

You are in limbo as your destination is chosen.

"Destination? Like Hell or Heaven?" the dark haired girl inquired.

Sort of like that, but you have more choices than that. Please wait for a decision to be made.

"I thought it was like a gate with someone asking a single question," Sam stated as she sat down, her clothing changing to a long white dress which Sam promptly glared at. Not her color. "Um...do I have to wear this color? The dress is bad enough, but couldn't I have a different color?" The dress immediately began to bleed black, the color covering the white. "Thanks." This wasn't so bad, but she was curious as this was not what she was lead to believe would happen when she died. Suddenly the room darkened and one side of the dark void flashed numbers as Sam began to watch her birth. "Eww," she groaned as she tried to look away only to find the same movie playing when she closed her eyes. This was so not cool.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny found himself where Sam had been only moments before, his green eyes taking in the shadows around him, the darkness around him cold and haunting. He walked forward only to find another light appear with Paulina in the middle of it.

"Don't think that you will find her that easily," the Hispanic teen said with a cruel smile. "After all, why would you want someone has fucked as she is? You could have me!" Now she jumped at him, her arms flying around him only to find herself on the ground looking around. "Danny!" the Hispanic called out as she looked around.

Danny walked away from the teen sitting on the ground looking around for him. That had been too close. There was something wrong in this void. Where was he anyway? As he walked further he found a hall of doors, all of them were closed. Reaching the first one he opened it to find Sam sitting in the middle of it, or at least he thought that it was her. Something was different about her then his Sam. She looked up at him and in her eyes was sadness, the amethyst of her eyes tinged with blue as they watered up.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" the teen inquired of him as she looked up him. Around him the void was dark, but the feeling in the room was dragging him down. "You shouldn't be here. I don't want you to see me like this!" Suddenly Danny was weighted down as the Sam before him backed away, her dress dragging the floor as she hit what could have been a wall if you could see past the darkness. Her body began to disappear. "I just want to be alone." The weight on Danny became heavier as his body was seeping into the floor below him. He tried to shove back up, but found himself forced through the floor, his vision darkened for two seconds before he opened them again to find himself back where he had started.

"If you want to save her then you must do it by beating her," a voice said softly.

Danny looked for the owner of the voice, but finding no one began walked back to the hallway of doors. Now that he paid attention he could see that the door that he had just been ejected from was blue. What emotion was blue?

"Sadness," the white haired halfa said with a blink of insight as he looked to his left to find a red door, the exterior smoking lightly. This was going to be fun. "I will find you Sam." With that vow he headed back into the room to find the Sam from before once again in the middle of the room, her eyes flying to his.

"I told you that I wanted to be alone."

"No, no you don't," was Danny's quick response. "You wanted me to be there for you and I didn't see it." The air around him started to warm as the teens eyes began to return to the full amethyst. "I am sorry for leaving you alone."

"Thank you. I was wrong too," the dark haired teen said as she stood before him. "I should have been there for you too instead of pushing you to do what you didn't want to." With a smile the room and Sam disappeared leaving Danny in the hall again. He turned to the next door, the red one and with his chin up walked over to it, his hand closing over the red handle before turning it and entering...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam struggled watching her childhood pass before her as she was treated roughly by her peers and even her parents before she had decided that being alone was the best idea for her. It was like that until she hit third and then she met Danny. He had been like her in so many ways that they had clicked and all because he said the five words that she had never heard. Will you be my friend? Her life hadn't gotten any better with her peers and not with her family, but her space had gotten bigger and her life had gotten better for her. Danny had been her best friend since them. He was her family.

"I don't want to watch this," the goth muttered.

This is what the council is reviewing right now to decided where you will be going. It is best that you see it as well.

With a sigh she continued to watch the wall playing her life as it began to show her pre-teen years, her eyes closing as she groaned in embarrassment at the day when her cycle had started. Oh, how that day still haunted her.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny ducked as another projectile flew over his head.

"I fucking hate you! You are just like the rest of them!" Danny turned intangible before looking at her. What was her problem? He had entered the room to find a very pissed off female wrecking said room. Another object flew through him. For a girl she had a better throw and aim as again she threw something.

"I don't know what I did!" he yelled out as another object appeared at the Goth teen's feet. Where were these things coming from? The teen growled at him, her amethyst eyes tinged with red.

"That is just like a fucking male! You never know what you do to hurt someone else! You just don't care!" Danny looked rather dumbfounded. Sam had never been pissed at him like this. Sure, they had had their fights about little things, but this was a new one to him as she threw another projectile, but this one was different. It was a Fenton Thermos and as it hit the ground the cylindrical device opened and with a flash of light he was drawn into its depth. "That's right! Leave in the middle of the argument! You don't win that way!" When Danny opened his eyes he found himself in the hall again. Thinking that he could just open the door again he reached for it only to find it locked now.

"Want this?" a silky voice inquired. Danny turned to find Paulina standing before him, her form different than before. Now she wore a barely there negligee, a key hanging from her fingers. "You have to do me for them." Danny blanched as he felt vomit try to escape his throat.

"Um…I don't want to do you," he said as he turned from her, his stomach still turning. "I just want to get to Sam." Paulina growled, the pair unaware that a certain door was open, a pair of amethyst-red eyes watched them.

"Why would you want that girl? She doesn't even match up to all this," the Hispanic teen cooed as she preened, her breasts barely held in the flimsy bra-like top. "I am so much more woman then she ever could be." Danny shuddered. What had he ever seen in this female? She was too forward and… dare he even think it…whore-like. He couldn't stand her voice as she put down Sam like she was talking about trash.

"Sam is not a girl," Danny said as he turned to her, his eyes drilling angrily into her teal eyes. "And you are not a woman!" Paulina gasped before ripping open her top, her very round breasts popping out.

"What are these then?" with a bounce she inquired. Danny didn't even blink.

"Looks like something fake to me," was his blunt response. "I did hear that you had some work done so it wouldn't surprise me if that had been done on your breasts!" The Hispanic chick rushed at him, his body falling naturally into battle stance, but before she could take two steps something else came at her from the skies. He looked up to see a large glass vase fall toward the raging Hispanic teen. SMASH! The vase hit the teen right between the eyes, her teal eyes rolling back up in her head as she dropped like a stone. Danny turned to where the projectile had come from to find none other than Sam, her eyes no longer red in anger.

"She was such a shallow bitch too," Sam said with a smile as she walked over to him, her room disappearing behind her. "I could never stay mad at you. I guess I was just a little hurt that you always broke promises to me for her." Danny looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired.

"The chick flick," was Sam's simple response. Looking up at him she could see that he was truly confused. "You went to the star gazing birthday party that night." Danny shook his head.

"I was going to go, but in the end I ended up fighting with you and being wished out of your life." Sam blinked as her mind drifted back to that day. She faded away as Danny watched.

"Sorry," she whispered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam lay down, the story of her life now playing on the ceiling, the audio playing by her ears as she watched the day that she had wished Danny and her had never met.

"I never realized that it would happen," the Goth teen muttered as her eyes watered. "I should have done it myself that second time and saved your life. You have done it for me countless times and I couldn't save you from a fate that you didn't deserve." This would have been another time she would have closed her eyes, but she knew that it would do her no good. "I guess I am going to hell."


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell emotions are you?" Danny questioned as a small child like Sam rushed at him, her smile wide and her energy seemingly never ending. The orange door blended with yellow was wide open as two small dark haired girls clung to him.

"I was anticipating your arrival!" one girl exclaimed as she hugged him tighter. The other girl nodded as she began to shake, her small form looking so happy.

"You don't realize the joy I was feeling knowing you were on your way!" It hit Danny right then.

"You are anticipation and you must be joy.. You don't seem to upset to see me so what do I do to beat you?" The girl cocked her head to the side as looked up at him. This was a confusing one. "Are you two somehow connected to the emotions of sadness and anger?"

"Yes," the girl emotion of anticipation said with a smile. "In my waiting and eagerness to see you I feel one of those emotions when you fail to show up."

"I am lost when you fail to show," said the girl of joy. Danny looked considerate for a moment as he thought through that one.

"I am sorry that I disappoint you when you anticipate me and I fail to show. I look forward to seeing you too, but sometimes I forget or something gets in the way of me seeing you. I will work on that." The girl smiled as she disappeared. The other one smiled up at him as she waited. "I didn't know that I crushed your joy when I didn't come like I promised. I am sorry." The other girl disappeared now.

"I shall be more careful in anticipating you and learn understanding that sometimes you can't be there," were her last words as the room disappeared.

"I will learn that sometimes joy will be lost and that I must deal with it and live with it." With a smile and a new understanding of his Goth friend he headed for the next door, a purple one. Opening the door he found himself face to face with a girl covering her eyes.

"Um…hello?" he questioned as he looked around the purple room, the color bright against the girl's dark clothing. She paid him no heed as she now turned from him to walk to a chair in the far corner of the room.

"You shouldn't be here," the girl said. Where had heard that one before?

"Why shouldn't I be here? That would make no sense, now what is bothering me is why you are covering your eyes?"

"Duh!" the girl said. "Everything is so disgusting! Emotions! The colors! EVERYTHING!" Danny walked over to her, his green eyes looking around at the room again noting that nothing was on the walls and the clothing she wore was only one color. He thought she loved black and purple. "Especially the male race!" What?

"What do you mean by that?" He was offended now. "Why are males disgusting?" Again the girl sighed in obvious frustration at all his questions.

"You are a male so you wouldn't understand now would you?!" Her tone grew higher as she turned to him, her eyes unshielded so that he could see that her amethyst eyes were tinged with violet like all the other emotions had been. "You drool like dogs at the sight of beautiful women when you avoid smart woman like the plague! If that's not disgusting enough you eat like pigs at a slop trough!"

"Sam, you know that's not true! Tucker does, but not all guys do that." This one was rather rude, her attitude grating on his nerves. Her eyes slit as she grew angrier.

"I know of more than one reason that all guys are disgusting and you argue about your eating habits?! Do you not get anything?!" Danny was baffled now. What was she talking about? "Men like you and Tucker are the reason that I am so disgusted! You are the men that I am around the most and you don't do yourselves justice!"

"You are around Dash and a few others as well," Danny stated.

"Shut up! Dash means nothing to me and other men do not even remotely deserve my attentions! Tucker has proven on more than one occasion that he cares for no one but himself! I thought that with him finally getting a girlfriend that he would grow out of that petty emotion, but no! He now cares about two people, but sometimes even Valerie is nothing to him!" Danny was shocked. He hadn't known that Sam was holding this kind of feelings inside.

"What about me?" Sam turned from him, her hands covering her eyes again.

"You are almost as bad, but you correct yourself," was her soft response, her tone still infused with disgust. "That's what makes you so horrible. You do the same thing over and over even when you know that it was wrong the first time."

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't even know that you felt that way," the halfa said. She turned to him, her eyes uncovered and the violet disappearing.

"I am sorry that I never said anything. I am disgusted by my own actions as well. I wanted something and knew it would never happen, but I never learned. I kept on going for it. I am disgusted in the fact that I never learned from my own mistake. We are only human after all." With that the room disappeared and Sam was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam frowned as she watched what had happened just before she had been in the accident. She watched as she grabbed her food, placing her salad on the tray with a smile as she thought of sitting with the teen that she loved. She was also apprehensive because he was the guy she loved. So many emotions and none of them trumped the emotion that she felt when she moved through the crowed room, the students watching something that was in the direction of their table.

"What is going on?" she wondered out loud as she finally was able to reach the inside of the circle only to drop her tray at what she saw. It clattered to the floor without her even hearing it as her vision was transfixed on Danny with Paulina at their table with their lips locked. "Danny?" she whispered in shock before she turned from the sight.

"That was the day that I learned that I couldn't change who we were," the goth muttered as she felt her heart beat in pain. "I knew then that I needed to leave. You didn't need me anymore."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny opened another door, this one was green, the color so much darker then his ghost eyes. It was like the pine trees that adorned homes during Christmas time that he was unsure as to what the emotion could be. Opening the door he found out what it was as there was no one in the room, but he could hear whimpering. What in the hell? Walking further into the room he saw it, but had the room been black or green like the door then he probably wouldn't have seen it, but as the room was a bright white he was able to see the ponytail above the mattress that lay on the floor. There was no bed frame which Danny found strange. He walked over to the edge of the bed and looking over found a pre-teen Sam cowering low. He found that really strange since Sam was never afraid.

"What are you hiding from?" he inquired and watched as the girl on the ground stiffened, her whole form becoming like a statue, but she refused to look up. "Sam, what are you doing?" A muffled response was what he got. "I can't tell what you just said."

"Can't you just go away," the girl muttered loudly. She still didn't look up at him, her head still kissing the floor. When he failed to do what she wanted she looked up, her amethyst eyes completely green. He couldn't see any amethyst. "I want you to go away," she said as she moved back, her bare feet squeaking as she used them to push herself away from him and into the corner. "Can't you tell that I am..." she looked around. "Afraid. There is just too much in this world that scares me and you are one of them."

"Okay, that is a new one. Sam, you aren't afraid of anything," the halfa stated as he sat down before the teen. "Hell, you have stood up to more ghosts then any other person that I know." The girl before him didn't even blink. "Sam, don't you remember all the times that you have stood up to something that should scare you like the Dragon King and Pariah?" She nodded.

"Physical things like that don't bother me," the teen said as her eyes watched him. "Things that you can't see that constantly are with you is another thing altogether."

"The wind bothers you?" he inquired causing the girl to growl at him.

"Emotions, Danny!" she screamed as the walls shook making her shut her mouth as she closed her eyes. "Emotions are with you even when you don't want them." That was true.

"What emotion are you truly afraid of?" the halfa inquired. "Emotions can be good things too."

"What emotion could be so good? They all hurt you in the end. Sadness, that one hurts your heart. Anger, that one does you no good in the end..." she continued to name off the emotions and what they got you in the end until Danny pointed something out.

"What does fear get you?" Sam looked confused as she thought about that one. "It keeps you from having a life with people who love you." Her eyes began to drain of the green color as they were replaced with her natural color.

"That is true," the female admitted. "I guess I wasn't looking past the fear to see the big picture." Danny wanted to ask her about the thing she had said about fearing him, but he was cut off as she said, "I will be forever changed by you and your emotions." She was gone as the room faded away leaving him in a new room. Looking around he wondered what had happened. Usually after defeating an emotion he was forced back into the hall, but now he was in a light blue room, almost a teal color at that. There was no furniture and no Sam in this one. Not like she had anyplace to hide. Suddenly he heard a war cry and looked up in time to see Sam come crashing down from the ceiling, her arms open wide as she tackled him.

"What the fuck?!" he growled as he hit the floor on his back, the teen looking down at him with a smile as she straddled him. "Surprise?"

"Damn right!" the female said. "I knew that I surprised you, but you did a great job of that just days ago, huh?" Danny knew what she was talking about, but before he could say anything she continued on, "Not that I should have been surprised. You will have to take it up with the last emotion for that though." With that the room disappeared and the teen that had been straddling him was gone with a smile. "I won't be so surprised next time," she promised. Danny now lay in the middle of what once had been a hallway that was not reduced to two rooms. One door was green like his eyes now in his ghost form. The other was clear and in it he could see Sam laying on the ground with her back to him. He rushed to the door and tried to open it only to find that it was locked. Sam just lay there in a way that frightened the halfa. Was she okay? He tried to bang on and scream at the door, but to no avail. The only thing that changed was his expression when he saw what was playing on the screen. Sam was in the taxi, her phone in hand as she dialed a number, the expression on her face torn between pain and sadness. What had she been thinking at that point. She began talking into the phone as tears fell down her face as a flush began to rise on it.

"I think that you are looking for me," a female voice hissed. He turned to find Sam, her eyes sparkling green like his, but hers looked a little distant and yet full of so many emotions. "You can't get to her before they send her on unless you confront me."

"Who are you?"

"Trust," was her simple reply. "That which you have broken so many times and yet she seems to keep coming back for more."

"I don't do that!" The woman before him chuckled.

"You don't see that you do it every day!" the female said as she threw her hands in the air. "That is why she was leaving you! She put her trust that you would make a good choice but you didn't and you don't seem to do it very often! Sure, she's not much better since she breaks your trust by doing the same thing like asking you to do something horrible while telling you not to use your powers for you to get revenge."

"Oh, I guess I do do that," Danny said looking back at all the times he had done such things like using his powers to get back at Dash, but she also had admitted to doing the very same thing.

"You guess?!" the girl stormed. "You don't realize how often her trust has been broken and that her putting her trust in your hands is a big thing! Her parents don't even have that anymore!" He looked back in the room as Sam was thrust sideways, her head striking the window with such force that she was knocked out as blood leaked from the wound. Trust. That was big thing for someone of her age to have already lost from people who you were supposed to be able to count on.

"I have done it," he affirmed. "How do I gain that back?" he inquired as he looked back at her as the screen in the other room went blank. The Sam before him smiled as she disappeared.

"You are well on your way, Danny." The clear door appeared before him as a white robed figure appeared, their wings closed on their back as they approached the teen standing up.

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

"Sam!" yelled as he burst through the unlocked door. Both people turned to look at him, shock in the goth's eyes.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she inquired. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't do that Sam. I have done so much to you that is unforgivable, but yet you stay with me and continue to be the person closest to me." That made the robed figure smile. This is what they had hoped would happen, but as the time had drawn closer they had worried that Sam would have to pass on.

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Of course she would be let into heaven as she had felt bad and had corrected her many mistakes, but they had known that that would alter the future to a degree that their master would not appreciate. The timeline was already wrong as Sam had not completed her path. She should have told Danny her feelings so long ago, but she had been too afraid, her trust in Danny shaken.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!

"I have caused you sadness when I broke your trust by not coming through for you. I have also caused you anger when I could have brought you joy. I know that you have anticipated me so many nights that I promised I would be there and then disgust in the reason I flaked out on you. I have also surprised you when you feared that I wouldn't come through. Sam, I want you to know that I love you and I always have I have just been to afraid to see the emotions that I felt for you for what they were."

"Danny," the teen said, her voice filled with sadness. "You shouldn't say things that you don't mean. I saw you kiss her and I knew that you had finally gotten the girl you had wanted since the beginning of high school."

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!

"Sam, I don't know what I can do to prove my love for you shy of kissing you, but I can't do that." Sam nodded as she turned from him. "I don't want our first real kiss to be in your mind, but in reality." She turned back to him in shock. "Sam, we were meant to be together. What you saw was not really what it looked like. I was just sitting there when she told me that she wanted to ask me something. I turned around to tell her off and she kissed me. I haven't had feelings for her in a long time. She just wasn't who I could see myself with."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were right about her. She is shallow and I need someone a little more deep." Sam smiled as she got what he was trying to imply. "Sam I love you."

"Glad to see that you have found your love," the cloaked figure said. "It is time to go home now." The teens were about to ask, but then everything went white...

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny found himself in the hospital room surrounded by his family, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz as Sam opened her eyes. Danny leaned over her, a smile on his face as he pulled her into a hug. Everyone smiled at the couple and that's when Danny leaned back, his hand dipping into his pocket as he pulled out something that glimmered in the light of the hospital fluorescents.

"Sam, I want to spend the rest of my life with you through all the fights and all the nights that we have." Sam smiled broader now as Danny slipped the blue jeweled ring on her finger.

"I love you Danny," the teen said just seconds before his lips met hers and a cheer went up around them, the teens paying their audience little attention as the kiss became deeper. With a blush Jazz grabbed her parents who in turn grasped Valerie and Tucker as they left the room, the door clicking into place just as the teens pulled apart, the look in both their eyes relaying their feelings. Pulling him back onto her they continued their make-out, his hands slipping slowly under her top, the girl below him arching into his touch encouraging him to go further. As his hands ran his fingers over her exposed skin Sam whimpered as goosebumps broke out over her skin...


End file.
